


Remember Me

by TrueUnreal (acebadwithmace)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acebadwithmace/pseuds/TrueUnreal
Summary: Hank suffers an injury  after an argument with Connor where he storms out.  Connor goes to see him in the hospital only for Hank to recognize him as Cole.  Remembering a promise he made a long time ago, he decides to become Cole.





	1. The First Bad Day

Connor was typically optimistic, he loved his job, Sumo, his quarter, and of course his father Hank. Even though the elder human used to call him a plastic prick, Hank changed, and so had Connor. After the revolution peacefully ended and the androids began to leave hiding. Connor was able to stay with the DPD. Life was good, staying with Hank. The chiding that had gone back and forth… it felt, like comfort, and home. 

However, currently it was not a happy home, Connor sat alone in the kitchen staring at an empty bottle of whiskey peeking out of the trash. It was the last one Hank had finished before it happened. Connor had almost gone into stasis just staring at it. Only snapping out of it long enough to take care of Sumo now and then. Sumo had become his primary objective while Hank was, ‘Away’. 

Saying his father was in the hospital because of a stray PL600 was too much for the Android. Connor once felt the sting of Daniel's death, however, Now it was hard to look at the model without feeling anger. Another emotion left on the emotion board ( Hank's way of teaching Connor, an emotion and a slight description i.e. “ Wanna punch Reed, that's anger” ). 

He waited, for Markus to see if any of his people had seen the stray, for the hospital to call. If the hospital called, Hank lived, or Connor lost his fath-Connor lost everything. There were times Connor wished that he could go back to factory settings, if he had a human heart, the guilt would kill him. 

~~

_ “Lieutenant? I think you should stop staring at that picture.” Connor warned, eyeing the picture of Cole with the slightest hint of frustration in his voice. Hank was beyond drunk, or even the “Drunker” he had explained helped him think. Hank was morbid. And the gun in his hand didn't have just one bullet this time. It held four. _

_ “You have a 66.67 percent chance of dying now. This isn't a game, it's suicide, Hank.” Connor had protested. _

_ Hank glared at the Android scolding him. Who the fuck was he to tell him what to do. “ Great, I get to be with my son. I don't have to live in this fucked up world where the only things convinced I should live is a dog, and a Plastic prick like you Connor. Get the fuck outta my house.” The elder had growled and put the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. _

_ Lucky for Connor, Hank fell into the 33.33% chance that it was an empty slot, the gun clicked uselessly. Connor lunged across the table and wretched the gun free from Hank's grasp. Hank stood grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. _

_ Then something occurred to Connor, Hank really did think of Connor as just a machine, a _ ** _Thing._ ** _ “What, you ran outta whiskey so you're gonna go looking for trouble!” Connor yelled in anger, he thought Hank was past calling him a ‘ Plastic Prick’ _

_ “If I come home and you're still here, you will wish, that you would have shot yourself on revolution day.” Hank warned looking at the younger before walking out the front door and slamming the screen door in an inebriated fury. _

_ With Connor’s stress raising to a steep 78.49 percent, he let hank go. _

_ ~~ _

Connor snapped to as his Auditory receptors picked up the ringtone of his phone. He answered hastily, “Hello, this is Connor.” He said the voice on the opposite was a male early thirties, and by the sick scratchy tone to his voice, he shouldn't be working. “HI, I am Angelo calling from Detroit Receiving hospital, I was supposed to call once Hank Anderson woke up from surgery for questioning. He is in recovery now if you are available?” Angelo questioned through the phone. 

“Of Course, I am on my way, what time is it?” Connor responded looking around as he stood grabbing a sweatshirt from the back of his chair. He had noticed the light peeking thru the curtains, but time had all out escaped him. With his clothes in the was baggy jeans, a dress shirt and a suit jacket were going to have to do. He stood calmly picking up a bag of clothes for Hank, in case they released him.

“It is 12:30 in the afternoon detective. Shall I let Hank know you're coming?” Angelo questioned calmly he could hear Connor fussing with something in the background, then he heard a bark. OK, a dog then. 

“No this isn't just business, it is also personal, he'd be happy to get a surprise.” Then Connor thought about it, Hank had threatened to kill him. However Connor wouldn't mind so much, the Lieutenant is probably too weak to kill this deviant hunter and they could talk it out,right? “Bye Sumo!” Connor said shutting the door behind him sighing softly.

“I'll be there in twenty minutes thank you Angelo, have a good day.” Without waiting for a response, Connor clicked off the phone and began walking. Thinking to himself ‘please forgive me, please be okay, please forgive me,’ Connor didn't realize the more he thought the faster he moved until he was sprinting to the hospital.


	2. At the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is excited to see Hank alive and mostly okay... for about five seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I loved writing this when I was on tumblr. I am having a blast copying it over .

Angelo looked at the deviant in front of him, Connor looked like head been standing in front of a leaf blower, hair swept back in a messy fashion,the strap of the messenger bag was adjusted awkwardly. Angelo laughed lightly,and then noticed a concerned look on the androids face. “ You androids certainly don't play around, you said twenty minutes you should have said ten.” He said praising Connor for being so efficient.

Connor didn't acknowledge the praise, he didn't deserve it. If Connor had forced Hank to stay, Then they would be at home petting Sumo and Hank would be drinking coffee on his day off in tacky old plaid sweatpants. The would have taken Sumo to the park and play for hours on end. ‘This is my fault’

_ ‘You don't deserve his forgiveness, Connor.’ _ The deviant heard in his head, the closest thing he knew to evil,  _ Amanda.  _ The voice was startling and when he realized it was her, he groaned. He hadn't heard from her since the revolution and she tried to force him to murder Jericho’s leader. 

“You alright there robo-cop?” Angelo said flashing a toothy smile,then he noticed how unamused Connor looked, sighed, then put a visitor's badge on the table, “ Room 434, he might not re-” Connor was off to the elevator no longer listening. He stood to follow the Android down the hallway. However he got stopped to answer another client's question watching as Connor climbed into the elevator. Connor just had to see that Hank was okay, he flicked his quarter from hand to hand waiting. 

The elevator door opened and the android was released walking briskly to room 434, he took a moment the fix his hair and the bag. The he entered quietly looking at the white walls and the TV playing something idly as he set the bag down. Hank was alive, and Connor felt elated.

Connor smiled brightly walking to his dad leaning up slightly on the bed, “ Hank! I'm so gl-” before the elder turned on him glaring and cut him off. 

“Cole! Son I don't care how old you are, or what the circumstance is, you do not call me by my first name.” The elder barked disciplining his son in agitation. Hank was very stern about his son calling him Hank. He did not expect Cole’s expression to wilt like a flower left on the counter too long, or the tears beading up at the corners of eyes and then dripping down his cheeks. 

“ Jeeze Cole, I corrected you, I didn't disown you, relax kid!” He said in a chiding tone watching Cole’s shoulders sag and his head glance to the ground and away. Hank sat up sighing softly, “Come here.” 

Connor tried to find the way to explain, he had never felt so many mixed feelings at once. It was a mix of punching things, hiding his face into Sumo, and having a successful mission all at once. However it felt so intense,and stressful. 

Stress levels at: 65.07 and climbing at a rate of .45 per minute. 

He listened to Hank and walked over taking a seat on the bed. Hank hugged him close and pet his hair for a moment. “ What's wrong Cole?” Hank said softly to his son trying to reassure him, Connor could only shake his head, he had to process, if he still had his Led it'd be flashing. 

A memory flashing through his mind.  _ “I'm whatever you want me to be Lieutenant...your partner, your buddy to drink with or just a machine. Designed to accomplish a task.” _ Hank wants  _ Cole  _ not  _ Connor. _ Connor had said whatever Hank wanted him to be. Connor could be Cole. He could try.

“I am just so glad you're alive dad. You were hurt really bad do you remember anything?” Connor responded sadly wishing he was a factory reset. So he didn't have to do this.

_ “We can do that for you Connor, you never have to feel this pain again.”  _ Amanda chimed in his mind, Connor shook the trespassing thought off worried she was going to just stay with him. 

“ I am sorry, may I speak with you Co-” Angelo went to interrupt but was interrupted by Connor. 

“Of course, I'll be right back dad.” The deviant said taking a stand, stepping into the hall and shutting the door, behind him. “ What is going on?” The Android demanded looking at the Rn with disdain,pent up anger swelling inside like an overfilled pool.

“Hank has suffered brain trauma, he may remember soon, or it could be permanent, I tried to warn you earlier but you walked away on me.” Angelo said adjusting his powder blue scrub, Connor felt lost. Would Hank ever remember the ** _ Thing_ ** he'd worked with and spent time with? Or would Hank spend the rest of his life with Cole? Ignorant of the  ** _ thing_ ** that thought of him as a dad. 

“When can he be released?” Connor questioned softly hanging his head, he hoped it would be long, please not to soon. If he was going to be Cole, he had a lot of work to do. That much was clear. 

Angelo, sighed and shot a look at the younger android that seemed sympathetic. “ He should be able to return home in a week, Connor.” 

Connor nods softly, his voice quiet and broken,“ One more thing, please don't call me Connor, I prefer Cole.” He grit his teeth, looking at the floor, the floor had an identity, and a purpose. It was a floor, and its purpose was to support the maximum occupancy of 309 people so they didn't fall to the floors below. 

Connor had a purpose, but no longer had an identity. His purpose was to be whatever Hank needed of him, and that happened to Be /NOT/ Connor. He did not want to fail this mission. 

“ Very well Cole, I hope you have a pleasant visit with Hank.” Angelo responded watching the android turn away, not the same excited android who had answered the phone earlier. 

Connor walked into the room and smiling down at Ha- his dad. Even though Connor was hurt, he was glad Hank was alive. Hank was laying back now, staring up at the ceiling when he left heard Connor enter the room. 

“Cole, what happened?” The older man asked quietly. His hand moving to pat the bed, a gesture to summon Cole to come and explain. Cole came and sat by his side placing a cold hand on his father's. 

“You were attacked last night by a PL600, the android hurt you pretty bad, and well I'm curious what you do remember so the guys at work and I can catch it.” Cole said solemnly and with a sense of resignation that surprised Hank. It was like a machine taking on a mission, there was no humanity in those words. 

“Cole, I understand you're upset, but don't get yourself killed by one of those damn plastic p-” 

“ Pricks, I get it dad. But do you remember anything? It would help me with the investigation.” Cole said stiffly, his hands trembling slightly. 

“ No, I don't remember much of anything. I remember you, Sumo,my job,and that your mother took off a long time ago, and even that's fuzzy, everything is a jumbled mess in my head. I hope it clears up soon kid.”Hank said calmly, what does a man who can't remember do for an investigation. 

“ Alright, I gotta get back to the office, I got a lot of work to do, especially if my partner is going to be in the hospital for the next week.” Cole said sadly standing up and walking to the door. 

Stress levels: 77.8% Reaching critical levels.

“Hey, I love you!” Hank called out to Cole,who turned and smiled at him softly. 

“I love you too, dad.” Connor reciprocated quietly, giving a wave and exiting the room,shutting the door behind him. Connor did not like this feeling, at first it felt like, an inability to escape, like he had an automobile on his chest,he felt like hiding at home and never coming out again. His stress levels rising, steadily. Connor walked to Angelo, he handed him the visitor's badge. 

There was nothing to be said, Connor just had to leave, had to go.The deviant pressed the button repeatedly, ‘ I have to get out if here, I can't do this. I can't.  ** _I can't_ ** .’ 

_ ‘No you can't Connor, you always fail your missions.’ _

‘Not right now Amanda!’ 

The elevator opened and Connor walked in and hit the ground floor button letting the door close. He put his index and middle finger to his head. ‘ Markus, I need help.’ Connor sent the thought as he leaned against the wall of the elevator running his hands through the dark hair and folding at the waist slightly, he was trying to reign himself in. 

‘ Where are you Connor? What's wrong?’ 

‘Leaving the Detroits Receiving Hospital, Stress levels are at 86% and climbing. I don't want to be alone right now.’

‘Ok, stay calm Connor. When you get to the front of the hospital go to the garden, once there take a seat in the shade and count the blades of grass, I will be as fast as possible.’ 

‘Sure.’ The deviant thought back as he exited the elevator, he practically ran to the garden. His thirium pump working extra hard, to try and even himself out. His eyes scanned the area for shade, and wasn't disappointed, he walked over to it, laid on his stomach and just started counting the individual blades of grass.

Waiting for Markus. 


End file.
